Unstably Stable
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: With a new school year starting everyone is eager to go back to Bullworth. Only to find out an old enemy has returned and a new student. Will the seemingly monotonous Maria help or hinder the already beaten down academy?
1. Beginning at Bullworth

Hello interwebers, I know its been a while… I've just had some stuff to deal with. But I'm back and to celebrate, tada, a new story. It's been in my mind for a while and I hope you all enjoy it. I also have another story in store, but i need to do a bit more research before I put any of it out. And yes before you ask, I am continuing my other stories, so don't worry they are not on hold or not being worked on. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Crabblesnitch had grown weary. Throughout his career, he could only seem to require students who couldn't keep their noses clean.

He couldn't help the sneer that replaced his normally uninterested frown; the new pupil in front of him just twisted his lips in such a way. Glazed over eyes showed her ignorance towards his usual paying attention to his informative speech was not the first strike she had received with the dean.

The first was the way she came about attending his pristine academy. It was all that unstable Gary Smith's fault. Because of that trouble maker, it allowed other students of mental instability to join this elite school. Bringing its name that much further through the dirt.

With another disdainful look at her person he decided to cut to the point. "Miss Verrazano, I feel the need to remind you of your attendance at my academy. Your father's sizable donation helped quite a bit, with your enrollment. In the long run, you should really be thanking a certain Gary Smith. It's because of him, or rather his grandparents, which I even considered letting you attend. The program you joined under was meant for him alone, but as I stated your father did give a large donation." Giving her one last look he decided he had done all he could for this, more than likely hopeless, girl. Waving her away, he watched as she shuffled out the door.

* * *

Leaving the dreary office, Maria went to the woman that had brought her to the office in the first place. She went by Miss Danvers and from what Maria observed; she was just an old shrew in love with Dr. Crabblesnitch. Brushing off her comments and obsession, she had just followed her to the stuffy office to get lectured by the pompous Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Now free of his withering glare she saw that a boy, in Bullworth uniform, was speaking to the high strung secretary. He wore the same blue sweater vest and brown slacks, as most of the other male students, but donned a pink dress shirt underneath. He was also shorter than the average male student and that immediately drew Maria to him.

Stepping to the boys left, he seemed startled by her close proximity. Miss Danvers abruptly stopped their conversation and turned her attention to the girl. Painting on a fake smile, she spoke. "You're just in time to meet your guide Miss Verrazano. This is Peter Kowalski, he is the head boy this year and I'm sure you will treat him with respect." Her smile became tight lipped by the end of her introduction.

Petey shook his head at the secretary actions and led the new student out of the main office. Holding out his hand he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Peter, but you can call me Petey."

She study his hand for a moment, but didn't offer her's in return. "You're cute."

The blunt complement turned Petey into a blushing, mumbling mess. Never before had a female, let alone an attractive one, said anything like that to him. From her thick, wavy brown hair to her mossy green eyes this girl was quite the looker. Though she wasn't stick thin, like most girls wanted to be, she wasn't fat either. Prominent curves showed through her baggy t-shirt and jeans.

Maria couldn't help but grin at his reaction, he just looked so flabbergasted. Concluding that she had already tortured him to much, she introduced herself. "Hello, I am Maria Rosa Verrazano; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed her head in respect, thinking back to the shrew's words of him being head boy.

Having gathered his wits, Petey smiled at how formal her introduction was. Though he was still put off by her earlier comment, he showed her around the campus. First he showed her where all of her classes where located, telling her he had English, Chemistry, and Gym with her. Then he showed her around the school, not forgetting to explain about the cliques.

By the time they reached the girl's dorms he noticed something. Although she had listened to him through the entire tour, he could tell she wasn't all there. It was almost like her body was there, but her mind wasn't. He found it odd, but not to off putting, hoping to become the girl's friend.

He was going to take her into the dorm, until a voice stopped him. A voice he was hoping he would never have to endure again. "Femme boy." He spun towards the sound and was shocked to see Gary Smith, strutting over in his Bullworth uniform. "What are you doing here Gary?" The shock in his voice was not masked.

With a harsh smirk Gary explained. "My grandparents paid my way back in, all I have to do is go to a weekly therapy session and take my meds. It's just that easy." Glancing at Maria, he gave her a once over, nodding his head in what seemed to be approval. "Who's this Petey, you finally get a girlfriend?"

Stepping defensively in front of Petey, she studied the new boy. Brown hair set in a fade out, chocolate brown eyes, an odd scar across his right brow and a firm jaw. He was almost a whole head taller than her, with a lean, but muscled frame. She concluded that he was relatively handsome, and then had a realization. "Gary, you wouldn't happen to be Gary Smith?"

Smirk growing wider he answered, "The one and only."

Nodding she decided she should introduce herself. "Hello, I am Maria Rosa Verrazano; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to our therapy sessions together."

"Wait what?" It flew out of Gary's mouth before he had a chance to realize what he was saying. Staring at the girl's retreating form he just watched as she left for her dorm.


	2. Classes, Cliques, and Therapy, oh my!

Hello interwebers, again it has been a while, but not as long. Any who, I would just like to thank those that have stuck around and to reward you, long chapter. Seriously this thing took 3 days, because of the research and rewrites. It just had to be right, I mean this in introducing her to the characters!

Also, I know this isn't that far along, but some feedback or suggestions or something would be great. On any of my work really, but I'm not going to demand anything. Just knowing that some one in enjoying my work, is amazing to me.

So yeah, I hope you like it.

* * *

The first week Maria experienced at the academy was a lively one to say the least.

It wasn't her classes, they were easy to the intelligent girl. No it was the people or rather cliques. They seemed to conjugate around her and pick like vultures, all wanting the best piece.

* * *

It all began with the 'Nerd' group. She had been in the library with her laptop, searching for any signs of wifi. Maria concluded the library would have it for the sake of students needing it for research.

So there she was, first day of school in her freshly pressed uniform holding a laptop and walking absently around the library. Despite it's odd odor she found the place to be enthralling. Shelf upon self of books, it was a glorious site. Even though she couldn't find any signal she still sat down with a thick book and enjoyed the silence.

At least until her peace was interrupted. There stood a boy with brown hair, neatly styled, half moon glasses, and a green astronomy club uniform. From Petey's speech about the cliques, she recognized him as Earnest Jones. And this made her curious as to why the clique leader would approach her. Her question was soon answered.

"Miss Verrazano, it has come to my attention that you are quite the gifted student. I, Earnest Jones, being the Student Body President allows me access to all students files and upon review of yours. I have discovered that you should join our most intelligent group of peers."

Through the entire speech, his focus seemed to steer towards her chest. That was as off putting as him abusing the powers of his title. "No thank you." She picked up her laptop and proceeded to put away the book, she would come back to read.

"No. How can you say that? Ours is the only clique you'll fit in. How will you carry on conversation with any other imbecile in this school!" Earnest was outraged, she had a high level of intellect and she was hot. How could she just reject them.

On her way out, or escape from Earnest, something caught her interest. It was a group of 'Nerds' playing some sort of board game.

"So you noticed our little game, have you." Earnest was elated she seemed attracted to Grottos and Gremlins. This would help him in winning her. "Perhaps we should play a game…although there would have to be a few circumstances."

Though the smile on his face was off putting. She knew the awkward girl, Beatrice, she met at the dorms, was in this group. And with the girls pleasant nature, she decided the rest of the group couldn't be that bad. "What would they be?"

"If I win you have to join our clique, but if you win I won't pressure you to join, ever."

"The rules seem fair, but I've never played this game. And judging by your confidence you excel at it." She was no fool, but she was competitive. This challenge certainly gave Earnest the advantage.

"Don't worry its easy."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Earnest cried in shock. He stared at the board in disbelief and distain.

"Go Maria." Beatrice cheered, giving the girl a soft pat on the back.

Maria gave her a small smile and looked at the board in satisfaction. She quite liked the game, it was an odd mix of Chess and Magic the Gathering. Glancing up at Earnest it was clear that this win for her, only made him all the more interested.

* * *

The next day, after classes, she was sat upon the fountain. Reading the book from yesterday, she had managed to check it out and spoke to Beatrice for a quick moment. She reveled in the information the book contained, but it was an Encyclopedia after all.

She was happy to have made a friend of Beatrice. She was smart and kind, if not a bit of a push over. But Maria would never take advantage of her and make sure to look after her, just as she did Petey. Ever since she arrived, Maria had kept close to Petey. He was sweet and honest, just a good person all around. She intended to be his protector and closest ally.

Finishing up her book, she noticed two boy heading towards her. The first had blond hair, average height, and wore Aquaberry. He was Derby Harrington, otherwise known as the leader of the 'Preppies'. The other was tall and muscular, with red hair and green eyes, also wearing Aquaberry. The well known body guard of Derby, Bif Taylor.

"Hello, I am Derby Harrington, chieftain of the Prep clique and this is my confidant, Bif Taylor. It has been revealed to myself, by an associate, that your father is of great monetary holding. Therefore I would like to invite you to the Harrington house and into our society." His obviously fake accent was distasteful, as well as the only reason he invited her was for the fact that her father was wealthy.

She loved her father and his job. Being the daughter of Aldo Verrazano, the famous Producer, had its benefit. Traveling the world and meeting all kinds of new people. But that was his money and if there was one thing her father taught her, it was that you earn your keep. He wasn't born into money, he worked his way up and made a name for himself. She could remember when she was young and one Christmas, her brother and she didn't get any gifts. But she didn't complain all she needed was her family and she was happy.

Giving the boy a blank expression, she answered. "No thank you." She went to return the book and hopefully catch either Petey or Beatrice, only to be stopped by Bif's hand on her shoulder.

"I think I have something that may make you reconsider." Derby stated cockily. Bringing a hand from his pocket, she recognized the small black devise as a hot spot. She glared at the object, knowing it had to have been Earnest that gave her information to the 'Preppies'. She really didn't care for that boy. "So, maybe you'll come to the Harrington house and reconsider your decision." It was more of a statement than a question.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached their destination. The house was large and decorated with as many expensive things as possible, it was dreadfully tacky.

"I see you brought her." This new comer was female; with short brown hair and an Aquaberry girl's uniform, she was Pinky Gauthier. Maria had already met her on the first day, in Geography. Though Pinky was the type of girl to do her nails, instead of listen in class. She had immediately taken a seat next to Maria, then rattle on about something or another. She seemed to have dubbed Maria expectable and with the news of her monetary standing, she was sure it made her all the more appealing.

"Yes darling, just as you asked." Though he said it sweetly, it was as fake as his accent. He could care less about the girl, but if she got Pinky off his back, then he would buy an internet tower just to keep her in the house.

"So your why I was dragged here." The question had been on the tip of her tongue since the pair had approached her.

"Well you didn't seem to like me very much, so I though a bribe might help." She seemed to be pleading. With one look around the house, Maria could guess why. She and Pinky were the only females in sight. Knowing what kind of girl Pinky was, she knew this was a problem to her. With no one to relate to it could become lonely and with that thought in mind Maria made her decision.

"Pinky all you had to do was ask. I don't need a bribe to be some ones friend. However, I am not joining your clique and if my friendship isn't enough, then you don't want me around." She did not expect the swift hug she was brought into, but she returned it none the less.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Most people just think I'm snobby and never give me a chance. We're going to have so much fun." Pinky prattle on, as she pulled Maria up the stairs. She could only guess what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Maria could already tell Wednesday would be a personal favorite for her. She had Chemistry with Petey at the beginning of the day and Gym with Petey, Beatrice, and Pinky.

Though Pinky was vain and vapid, she could make decent conversations. Especially when she found out who her father was. She nearly passed out when Maria told her she had spent time with Johnny Depp. When her question became to personal, Maria refused to answer, but Pinky was always reluctant to relent.

It was during Gym the Jocks noticed her. Growing up with an older brother, she always had to do what he did. So when sports were in question, she was always ready to participate.

The game was Dodge Ball, she was placed on the 'Loser' team, made of 'Nerds', girls, and the weaker students. The other team consisted of 'Jocks' and 'Bullies' for the most part.

When the whistle was blown her competitive side went into over drive. She threw, ducked, and dodged. With her heartbeat pounding in her ears and adrenaline surging through her veins, she was exhilarated. With her team mates cheering her on and supplying her with ammo, she was unstoppable….Until the leader of the 'Bullies' fast traveling ball collided into her face.

Falling heavily to the ground she blinked slowly. Head throbbing, she could see stars in her vision. One second she could only see light, the next a group was surrounding her. Petey helped her sit up slowly and left his hand on her back, hoping to keep her steady. In a few moments she felt fine, if not a little dazed and moved over to the bleachers to collect herself.

The coach told everyone to take a break while he went to get the nurse. Within seconds of his departure, she was crowded, jocks were surrounding her. They paid her many complements and ask an abundance of questions. Though when stating that Rugby was better than Football, Juri Karamazov was the only one who wanted to carry on the conversation. She was happy to befriend the Russian boy, and spoke with him of his Mother Country.

* * *

The next day she was surprise to be approach by Russell Northrop. He didn't come at her with fist and rude language, rather with scorned eyes and his head down.

"Russell sorry." He sounded so sad, she wanted to hug him. But reminding herself of personal boundaries, she restrained the feeling.

"Why are you apologizing Russell?" She was honestly confused with the impromptu apology. Had he done something she wasn't aware of.

"For hitting pretty girl." Still not understanding, her mind flashed back to Gym yesterday. Her cheeks became hot with realization, his complement was so sincere.

"It's fine Russell, I know it was an accident." She placed a hand on his arm with a gently smile. Then was scooped up into a fierce hug.

"Russell happy pretty girl not mad at him." Placing her on the ground his expression morphed into one that was serious. "But Russell has favor to ask."

Catching her breath she responded. "My name is Maria, though pretty girl is a incredible flattering nickname. So what's the favor?"

"Russell and Maria have Math together. Maria good, Russell not." His dismal, broken sentence touched her heart.

"How about this? I'll tutor you in Math, but I will also help with your English class." She thought the offer was fair and when his face lit up she was delighted he accepted.

* * *

Friday, most people were anxious to be done with the school week, looking forward to the weekend. Maria could care less. Heading to her final class of the day, Shop, she was early. She had decided to forgo the Tuna Surprise and just picked up an apple instead. When she arrived the only thing in site was a single bike. Having finished her snack, she went to work on what she assumed was their assignment.

* * *

As the bell rang for the actual start of class, Maria was startled. She was immediately ambushed by the entire male component of the 'Greaser' clique.

Apparently she had touched Johnny Vincent's , leader of the 'Greasers', precious baby. Although she didn't understand their reasons for being upset and she wasn't about to take a tongue lashing for improvement.

"If you would quiet yourself, for a moment, I could explain. Firstly, I am new to this school and do not know of it usual dynamics. Secondly, if I had known this wasn't the assignment for the day I would have never touched it. Thirdly, I only improved it's aero dynamics, rendering it faster." By the end of her speech, all eyes were on her. She didn't quite like the attention, but she wouldn't back down.

Finally Johnny mouth broke into a wide grin. "Why didn't you just say you were make'n it faster. This'll help me out at the race this weekend." With a firm slap on the back, she was brought into the group with open arms.

* * *

Saturday she was invited to many things, but sadly she had a prior appointment, one that she was not looking forward to. It had seemed all week that a certain Gary Smith was keeping close tabs on her. For what ever reasons she couldn't fathom, but you could be sure that if she checked behind herself at the right moments, there he lurked.

So at the thought of having an afternoon long therapy session with him and a new, unfamiliar therapist, was not her ideal cup of tea. However at the session, it seemed she didn't have to speak much. It was mostly Gary complaining about her presence, with Dr. Wallis asking her the occasional, vague question. If there was one thing he was adamant about though, it was that they took their medication. Gary only brush off the statement, while Maria answer sincerely. After the last incident she would rather take pills that make you a bit lifeless, than go on another spree.

Throughout the entire session Gary's eyes never left her, even if he was odd, she still felt the need to get to know the only other psycho path and have a sort of kindred with him. But with the session ending and him already storming away, she supposed it would have to wait for another time.


	3. Broken Emotions

Hello interwebers, I'm finally back, haha…. Look I have a life, albeit a small one, but its still there. Moving on, The reason for this chapter is actually a single person. So I would just like to personally thank The Socially Awkward One, for following my new series. They are the first person to give this story any recognition and for that I would like to again say thank you.  
So now that I'm done being sappy please enjoy the new chapter of Unstably Stable, we find out a bit about Maria's mental ailment.

* * *

Jimmy Hopkins, that was a name that had been bludgeoned into Maria's head. Him being the apparent king of the school. Yes she had been told the story, multiple times in fact. Jimmy being the knight that saved them from slavery and Gary the dreaded villain only pushing them down. At least that was how Beatrice had so eloquently put it. Although Maria always believes there are three sides to a story; his, hers, and the truth.

It had been a month since she had arrived at the academy and things had been pleasant. She had made a few friends and only a few enemies, but that was expected. Maria understood that not every one will like you, but it seemed that females where always against her. So she just ignored those who felt that way and went on with her life. No need to be upset with what she can't change.

It was a ordinary Sunday that she found her distaste for a certain Jimmy Hopkins. She was searching for Petey, hoping he would want to hang out. When she turned the corner of the gym, headed for the football field, she paused at the sight she saw.

There stood Petey surround by Jocks and a leading Jimmy Hopkins. Not wanting to embarrass her friend, but having conflicting feelings to help him she stayed hidden.

They continuously mock and slander him, but he stood there and took it, if only to prove that he Jimmy denied his friendship, it was the straw that broke the Camel's back.

Petey burst through the group and ran towards her hiding spot. Bumping into her he looked up with tears streaming down his face. Without a word she scooped him into a hug and brought him to her dorm room.

* * *

After Petey had lulled off to sleep in her bed, she set off. It was just past midnight, having just coaxed Petey to sleep after watching many movies and eating plenty of junk. He seemed to feel better once he stopped crying and enjoy hiding out in her attic dorm. They had stayed there all day and had a stress free fun time. Going through at least half of her hidden junk, they had no reason to leave.

But with him content she had to take care of a certain problem. Making her ways through the shadows, she came to the front door of the boy's dorm. Slinking in she found the room she was searching for with no issues, being the one next to Petey's made it substantially simple. Slipping through the doorway, she found that her victim was tucked snuggly in bed. Smirking at how easy he made it for her, she went to work.

* * *

Jimmy had always been a heavy sleeper, his mom would complain that not even a bomb dropping would wake him. So to say he was shock by the light tapping that awoke him, would be an understatement. Seeing the strange new girl, Maria, hovering over him, was a startling sight. With his arms and legs tied to the bed, he couldn't decided if he should be angry or frightened. Ever one had heard she was a psycho like Gary, Earnest wasn't shy with her personal files. And when some one finally asked her about she answered honestly and didn't deny it. Picking angry, to appeal intimidating, he snarled, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Looking straight into his eyes, with an innocent smile she answered. "Oh, me? I'm just making up for an immoral act that occurred to a certain friend of mine." The innocent smile had washed away into a twisted grin, she moved closer to the bed. "Did you know that in Ancient Greece the citizens were allow to dole out punishment to others, if they witnesses a criminal act. And though what you did to Petey wasn't illegal, it was incredibly crude. So I thought I might extend a warning."

Jimmy made to retort, but was silenced when he saw the object in her hand.

The razor blade gleamed in what little light was in the room. "Now Jimmy, to say that I wasn't amazed when I saw an old fashioned shaving razor with removable razor blade in your room, would be a lie on my part." She brought the blade to his neck, holding it firmly enough to leave a small nick. "Next time you think of treating any one in that fashion; not just me or Petey. I mean any one. I will return and that time I won't be on my medication."

Slicing swiftly through the rope on his left arm, Maria left the dorm, taking the razor blade as a sort of insurance.

As she left the building, a spying Gary was looking at the psychotic girl in a friendlier light.


End file.
